7 KISSES :::
by ZedXTReaTz
Summary: The one morning I decided to take a nap in the Nurses' Office, I received 7 Kisses...God help me! SakuxMulti
1. Who did it?

_**::: 7 KISSES :::  
**_**Chapter 1: **_**Who did it?**_

_~Prologue~ _

_The one morning I decided to take a nap in the Nurses' Office, I received 7 Kisses._

_Soothing._

_Forcible._

_Gentle._

_Rough._

_Uncomfortable._

_Passion able._

_And Kindness._

_These are what I got out of those 7 kisses. But the question is…who did it?_

_**::: 7 KISSES :::**_

"…runo-san!" _A faint voice? No, someone's… _"Haruno-san!" _…calling out to me._

Sakura slowly opened her eyelids and sat up only to be greeted by a blurry figure. Calmly, she rubbed her eyes to see a better result but had forgotten about her glasses. So she reached for the bedside table next to her until she felt the large circular spectacles. Immediately, she put them on and adjusted them slightly so she perfectly saw the woman who stood before her.

"Ah," she gasped, "F-forgive me for my intrusion, Nurse Shizune. I came in here because I suddenly felt a little light headed. I-I'll be off to class now," Sakura shyly reassured the nurse as she stood from the infirmary bed.

Just as she was about to walk out the door, Shizune-sensei stopped her, "That's right, Haruno-san. Did you happen to know if Nara-kun was sleeping here?" Shizune questioned. "He's usually here 'til lunch. It's rather… _odd_ of him." She added.

Sakura took a moment to look through her thoughts and came up with the answer, _"No."_

"I see. Well then, off to class now," Shizune told her, "Oh and carry this pass to the teacher so he'll know you were here."

Sakura took the pass, bowed in thanks and headed out the door. Sluggishly, she forwarded to class only to feel guilty about lying to the nurse.

Sakura actually _did_ know where the infamous lazy boned, Shikamaru Nara was. This morning they happened to bump into each other in the Nurses' Office. It was also the first time the two had spoken to one another.

'_**Flashback'**_

_Sakura opened the door to the Nurses' Office and searched for an available bed. It had seemed the Nurse wasn't present at the time either. There, she found one next to a window, besides another bed with the cream curtains drawn closed._

'_Must be occupied.' She wondered to herself. Swiftly, she took off her shoes and hid it under the infirmary bed. After collapsing on the bed, she slowly began to drift away to dreamland. Until suddenly, she heard something like curtains drawing open. _

_Immediately, their eyes met._

"_Ah…Sakura…" The lazy bone gasped. He then glanced at her body and looked away shortly after turning slightly red._

_What was wrong with her body? Sakura wondered. She looked down only to find her wrinkled uniform, with half her shirt unbuttoned showing her pink and black polka dot bra, and a quarter of her bust exposed._

_Sakura blushed uncontrollably, sat up and pulled her shirt together. After a long moment of awkward silence, Shikamaru spoke first._

"_Sorry if I'm being troublesome to you. I'll go nap on the roof instead so you can rest peacefully here," the Nara apologized while walking to the door._

_Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by him._

"_Oh, and, if the nurse comes in looking for me, tell her you didn't see me," Shikamaru added, "I think she's got a thing for me. Stuff like that is such a drag, y'know?" he grinned sheepishly. But to Sakura, it was a very charming smile, that as soon as he left the room, her face flushed as red as a tomato._

'_**End of Flashback'**_

It was an unusual meeting, though Sakura didn't even get to say at least one word to the Nara. She cursed her shyness mentally and continued her stroll down the corridor.

But that was the least of Sakura's worries for now. Sakura had experienced something that any girl, except her, would kill for…

She had been kissed 7 times by 7 different guys! What was she going to do?

Sakura's face immediately flushed red of remembering how they did perverted things to her body while she was asleep.

'_A-and their t-t-tongues, I f-felt it in my m-m-mouth! And…and!'_

Sakura was at the breaking point of fainting from the loss of blood caused by her nosebleeds. Sure she was a nice and quiet girl but Sakura could be perverted when she was ready to.

Luckily, she reached the classroom just in time she finished cleaning up her bloody nose. Sakura adjusted her glasses, opened the door and stepped inside.

The class watched in silence as the shyest girl in class approached their masked, silver haired history teacher, Kakashi Hatake. He quickly stopped what he was doing and paid full attention to the pink head.

"You're rather late, Sakura. It's not like you. I'd at least expect that from Naruto," the half masked man joked. "Hey! That's not fair, Kaka-sensei!" the blonde trouble maker shouted from the back of the class while everyone laughed at him.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I lost track of time…" Sakura stammered nervously. If it was anything, Sakura _hated_ being in front of people. Just thinking about it made her light headed.

"I understand. Do you have a pass?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded quickly and handed her sensei the pass that the school nurse gave her.

Kakashi then ruffled his favourite student's hair and told her to sit between both Naruto and Sasori. Sakura followed his instructions and sat quietly between the two, while her sensei continued teaching.

"Ne, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whispered as he pushed his face up to said girl's.

'_T-too close!' _Sakura blushed insanely. Naruto smirked at her reaction and grabbed her glasses. He started toying with her from there as Sakura tried to retrieve her large spectacles, while he leaned in closer and whispered, "You're way cuter without these stupid things…" He then ended it by a lick on her ears.

And in a blink of an eye, a duster was thrown at the blond trouble maker's head.

"OW!" Naruto jumped up, "What was that for, Kaka-sensei!"

"You know better than to sexually harass my students," Kakashi folded his arms, "Get back to work!"

Naruto shrugged, sat back down and continued rubbing the back of his head from that aching hit. As Naruto continued sulking, Sakura's heart was beating so fast that she was afraid someone might have heard it. Plus, not to mention how red her face was.

'_Wh-What was that about? Uzumaki-san and I never spoke to each other once! So why now…'_

Taking some deep breaths in, Sakura tried to ignore all the thoughts that popped into her mind and put back on her glasses.

But just as she finally began to concentrate on the teacher's lesson, Sakura felt someone poke her on her left shoulder with their pen. She quickly whipped her head around and found herself looking into dull chocolate orbs.

"Haruno," the silky red head purred her name, "_I want you…"_

"W-what…?" Sakura answered without thinking.

'_He wants…me? What's that supposed to mean!'_

Sakura turned all different shades of red as to hear such a bold statement from one of the popular pretty boys, Sasori. First Naruto was acting weird around her, now him? What was Sakura going to do!

"…to meet me in the art room during lunch period," he finished.

"…huh…?" the pinkette responded as she tried to comprehend on what just happened.

In an instant, a smirk adorned upon Sasori's usually apathetic features, as if he had won a noble prize.

"Oh, _Sakura_," he teased, "Don't tell me you were thinking about something perverted, now were you?"

Sasori leaned in closer as Sakura resisted and shook her head 'no'. She was at her limit for the day. If she didn't get to a washroom soon, she was afraid blood might start gushing out of her nose at any minute now! She wasn't use to any of these bishounen paying close attention to her, so why now?

Finally, the bell rang for third period and Sakura grabbed her stuff and dashed out the door, leaving a furious Naruto and a nonchalant Sasori behind, to glare at each other.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Sasori!" Naruto roared as he grabbed the red head's shirt collar.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Just what do _you _think you're doing, _Uzumaki?" _he mocked.

Naruto grinded his teeth and spat,"Don't give me that shit! I know exactly what you're up to! Youre-

"Excuse me boys," Kakashi interrupted, "sorry to bother you, but do you mind taking it outside? I'm trying to read my book in peace, thank you."

"Sorry, sensei," both Naruto and Sasori apologized in unison.

"Look, just whatever you're planning, doesn't have anything to do with _her_!" The blond whispered angrily, "You already know I…!" Naruto paused then looked to the ground. For some reason, he just couldn't continue.

"Well, you done yet?" Sasori asked rhetorically, "Then let go of me."

Naruto released the red head's collar, headed towards the door, turned half his head around and warned, "Don't come anywhere near Sakura-chan…_or else…"_

"Or else what?" Sasori mimicked sarcastically.

"_I'll kill you."_

_**::: 7 KISSES :::**_

Sakura hurried down the hall way to her next class which was English with Kurenai.

Right now, Sakura was as stressed out as ever. Trying to figure out the people who kissed you while you were asleep was hard work by itself already. But now, trying to cope with people who never _once_ laid an eye on you till now was another story.

Sakura squeezed her nose tightly as she arrived at her class' door.

"Okay…I've got till lunch to keep _that_ up. I think I could hold out just a little bit more," she mumbled to herself.

As Sakura began to reach for the door's handle, there was another hand that beat her too it. She then glanced upwards and met eyes with a rather calm Itachi. Sakura blushed madly, stepping back, allowing the elder Uchiha to go in first.

He responded with the Uchihas' famous 'Hn', but not before touching the pinkette's lips with his icy cold finger tips.

"So what they said _was_ true," he muttered to himself, "You're lips really are soft."

Sakura immediately blushed at the comment but even more at how the elder Uchiha was holding her lips. Then it struck her.

'_Wait a minute… d-don't tell me the ones who said that are…'_

Sakura gasped mentally and shook Itachi's fingers off her lips.

"U-um! Uchiha-semp-"

"Hey, bitch!" an extremely rude voice yelled, causing Sakura to jump, "Do you mind! You're blocking the fucking door!"

"Urm, Hidan-san, you shouldn't be that rude to a girl," a boyish voice spoke, "If it were Tobi, Tobi would've-"

"No one cares, Tobi, un," another one sounded annoyed, "I agree with Hidan for once. The pink haired freak's blocking our way, un."

'_P-pink haired freak?'_

Sakura always hated being called a freak because of her unnatural bubble gum hair. If anything, she would've rather called it _unique._

"Now, Deidara, don't go around calling people freaks since you're one to talk. I'd preferred if you called her… a _rare brand,_" Itachi lectured.

"_A rare brand?'_

"Isn't that pretty much the same thing?" The orange masked boy corrected.

"He's right y' know, un."

"All of you shut the fuck up! She's a damn freak, OK!" The rowdy pink eye yelled.

And from there, everyone started arguing about what to call Sakura. It was either rare or a pink haired freak. But because they were so busy on fighting, they didn't even notice when the pinkette slipped through the classroom.

Sakura then sighed and pouted to herself.

'_I…I'm not a freak or a rare brand!'_

Oh how she wished she could've told them that right to their faces. But the shy pink haired angel just couldn't do it. Especially not to the infamous delinquent Akatsuki group members. No, Sakura's self-esteem was just too low for those sorts of things. Her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, was more suited for that.

"Urm…Sakura-san. Are you alright?" A feminine voice brought the pinkette back to reality.

Sakura's entire face then flushed as pink as her hair.

'_T-that's right! I entered the classroom without thinking!'_

As the class watched Sakura lower her head and play with her fingers, Kurenai sighed and told her to take a seat (It had seemed all the teachers were accustom with the pink head's behaviour).

Sakura took a window seat in the far back of the classroom right as the Akatsuki members, who were fighting earlier, entered with the noisy Hidan cussing all over the place. Sakura also noticed that the very blue, Kisame Hoshigaki, was with them as well.

Kurenai then commanded Hidan to sit at the detention corner while the other Akatsuki members went their separate ways.

With a sigh full of relief that they didn't notice her in the back, Sakura finally got the chance to focus on her sensei's lesson…until; once again, another distraction came her way.

"Hey," a calm voice with a dash of anger spoke, "you're in my seat."

Sakura quickly lifted her head upwards only to meet gazes with none other than Sasuke Uchiha, the second hottest guy in school next to his older brother, Itachi. But thanks to Sakura's obliviousness, she didn't even recognize the boy who stood before her.

She swiftly adjusted her glasses then asked, "I-I'm sorry for asking, but who are you again?"

And with that, the classroom was suddenly filled with laughter, while Sasuke's fangirls were furious at the fact that the pink haired girl didn't know who their sweet Sasuke was (also that he talked to Sakura).

By now, you would've expected the younger Uchiha to burst out in fury because someone _actually _didn't even guess who he was. But, everyone was quite surprised that he was playing cool as the bubble gum haired girl watched him dumbly.

"You," Sasuke spoke as if he had more class than her, "What's your name?"

Sakura, at the moment, was shocked he asked for her name all of a sudden so she took extremely long to answer, until he became impatient and shot a glare at her.

She then gulped.

"S-Sakura Haruno, sir," for some reason, Sakura found the need to call the raven head boy that. To her, he was seriously intimidating.

"Ah, so you're the stupid chick that dobe was only babbling about. Well, now I see you're not much, so why don't you do us all a favour and get lost," Sasuke insulted as the whole class laughed.

'_W-what?'_

Sakura was very humiliated by the fact everyone was laughing at her. She didn't understand why this mean boy was teasing her. Sakura suddenly felt tears welling up inside her and saw the raven haired boy smirking at her suffering.

'_Someone…please…help me…anyone!'_

And, as if someone read her mind, a voice came to her rescue.

"Foolish little brother, when will you learn to grow up?"

Sakura quickly whipped her head around and with a gasp, noticed it was her sempai, Itachi Uchiha.

'_Wait, he said _"little brother" _does that mean the two of them are… siblings!" _

As Sakura tried to figure out what was going on, the two Uchiha brothers were glaring the life out of each other.

"_Itachi,_" Sasuke hissed his older brother's name.

"_Sasuke,_" Itachi mocked.

Everyone watched in amusement as the two popular Uchiha brothers started a glaring contest (even the teacher, Kurenai, seemed the most interested). The Akatsuki members were also wooing and shouting the word _'fight'_ (well mostly Hidan), while Sakura was panicking to stop them.

"Look, just stay out of this. It's already annoying that I was assigned to the same class as you, so don't give me that bullshit!" Sasuke spat.

"I completely understand what you mean," Itachi shot back.

And as the two began to tackle each other, both saw a pink flash step between them, causing a CRASH and a BANG to be heard.

'_OH. MY. GOD.'_

Sakura's entire head was in a mess because the position among the three was simply…well…AWKWARD. _Extremely _awkward. The most awkward feeling of the history of awkwardness. The- well, you get the point.

Sakura was on Sasuke, while Itachi was over her trying to hold up her body by cupping her breasts together with his two hands. Oh, and did I mention that Sakura's lips were pressed against Sasuke's? Well, they were.

For moments, the three of them were stuck in that same position as the class gazed in shock. Until Sasuke regained back his self-control and moved his legs between Sakura's thighs, causing her to moan slightly. Sasuke immediately turned a hint of red from her reaction and finally noticed that they were kissing. Rapidly, he removed his lips from hers and pushed the pinkette upwards.

Itachi then realized his situation as well and removed his palms, causing yet another moan to be heard from the emerald eyed girl.

As the two Uchiha brothers stood from the floor, they watched as the pinkette searched for her glasses. Itachi was about to help her but it had looked like someone reacted before him.

"Looking for these?" Sakura saw an orange blur which was holding her large spectacles. She then quickly nodded and winced as she tried to figure out who the fellow was, with that boyish voice.

Suddenly, she felt her glasses being adjusted to her face and she finally realized who the person was.

"T-Tobi-san!" she blushed.

"Tobi's a good boy!" he cheered as he kissed the cherry blossoms' cheek, and then ran back to the other Akatsuki members, only to be scolded by Deidara. Sasuke instantly shot a glare at the orange masked boy as Itachi observed this. Meanwhile, Sakura thought she was about to have a heart attack from all of this drama.

'_Uwahhhh! I kissed that mean boy! What am I going to do? And why did Tobi-san kiss my cheek?'_

Sakura couldn't help but notice that Sasuke's lips felt very familiar. But that wasn't the first thing on her mind as of right now. The pinkette was more worried that at any second now, blood was about the come gushing out her nose because of all her perverted thoughts.

Immediately, as the bell rung for lunch, Sakura was the first to dash out of the classroom, leaving behind some whispers that were being spread around, about the kisses she received.

Not to mention dirty rumours and an angry mob of girls that now hated Sakura to the bone.

_**::: 7 KISSES :::**_

'_I have to hurrrrrryyyyyy!' _Sakura thought as she rushed down the corridor to the girls' washroom.

As Sakura were only a few feet away from the toilet, (of course) a hand stopped her from doing so. The pinkette turned around and was stunned at the sight. For the person who stood before her was none other than…

"Kiba-kun! You're back from vacation!"

"You bet," the Inuzuka replied as he hugged his pink haired friend, tightly.

Both Sakura and Kiba met at a church camp during the summer of middle school. Ever since then, they've been pretty close with each other.

"Hey, I was just about to head to the cafeteria and get some grub," he explained happily, as his pup, Akamaru, barked in response, "Wanna come?"

'_Maybe… I could hold out for just a little more… for Kiba-kun at least…'_

"Um, s-sure!" She smiled as the two walked towards the cafeteria door. But, for some reason, Sakura seemed to have forgotten about something, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

'_Oh well…'_ she thought.

As Sakura entered the usually rowdy cafeteria, she was surprisingly greeted with an awkward silence and whispers all about. Especially, with all eyes staring at her (some glares), Sakura couldn't help but lower her head in embarrassment as she remembered what took place in the classroom moments before.

Kiba quickly noticed this.

"Uh, hey, Saku-"

"SAKURA-CHAN! Come sit over here!" a troublesome blonde shouted all the way from across the room.

The pinkette gazed to where Naruto was sitting, which was unsurprisingly next to a bunch of people. Sakura had to admit though, the blonde _was_ popular.

She also noticed that the Akatsuki was there, so was Shikamaru (who reddened slightly after looking at her), Sasuke (he was telling 'the dobe' Naruto to pipe down) and Sai (the artist of the school).

'_St-stupid Uzumaki-san! He's causing a scene again!' _Sakura blushed.

She then turned away quickly and headed out the cafeteria door. There, she bumped into something hard and swiftly looked up.

"U-um, I-"

"Hey, pink freak, get off my shoes, you're getting dirt all over it," a deep voice spoke.

Silky red hair and crimson green eyes, followed by a kanji for love written on his forehead. It was definitely…

"Gaa…ra-kun."

_**::: 7 KISSES :::**_

* * *

_**Finished! ^.^ Uhh... I know it's not great and stuff but I'll be glad for your opinions on it. It's just something that came from the top of my head! Hope you enjoy~**_


	2. Another me

_**::: 7 KISSES :::**_

**Chapter 2: **_**Another me.**_

"_Gaa…ra-kun..."_

She was frozen.

Couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Couldn't even _stand_. It was true; she had fallen to the ground not too long ago, shaken with fear. The boy was staring straight at her. Those lifeless aquamarine eyes…she just couldn't look away from them. They were terrifying; so _very _terrifying. Paralyzing the girl to the spot while she remembered her past. That _painful_ time of her life.

"You're…Gaara Subaku…" Kiba addressed the boy; a hint of anger in his voice. Akamaru shivered in fear underneath his attire.

The rest of the cafeteria fell over a heavy air of silence. They witnessed as the maniac of the school, glared at the frightened pink haired girl. No one dared to interfere.

"And if I am?" said boy never let the girl out of his sight. Kiba took a step forward, ready for a brawl.

"_You_. You're the whole reason why Sakura's like this!" he grabbed the boy's shirt, wrinkling it. Gaara scowled. He hated this guy to the bone already, even though he just met him.

"_Let me go,"_ a dark aura could be seen emitting from the red head. He cared less about who Kiba was or why that stupid girl was just staring at him. All he wanted to know was why this dog breath was _touching _him. No one touches Gaara Subaku like he was some mere toy. _No one._

Meanwhile, Naruto was throwing a fit on the other side of the cafeteria. He was lucky that his best friend, Sasuke, was there to hold him back. "YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM SAKU-MMMFF!" the blonde knuckle head's speech was shortly cut off as Sasuke covered his mouth.

"You idiot," he whispered, "Don't get involved!"

"He's right Naruto," Shikamaru yawned, "its troublesome dealing with other people's problems."

The troublemaker calmed down and Sasuke finally let go of him, "…but…Sakura-chan…" he gazed around the table. No one even seemed to care about the poor little pink head. He then glanced at Tobi who looked like he was the least worried, but was actually fidgeting in his seat.

"Ne, Tobi! You're worried too…right?" Naruto gave a hopeful look, but was instantly ignored by the orange masked boy.

"Don't get Tobi mixed up with your personal crap Uzumaki, un!" Deidara shouted all the way across from the table.

Naruto twitched, "What the hell is he?-! Your _wife_!-?"

"What was that, un?!" Deidara jumped up from his seat.

"Oh you heard me, you drag queen!" Naruto spat.

And very soon the two blondes began tackling the life out of each other. No one seemed to care though since they were so intrigued with the Gaara and Sakura situation.

"Hey," Gaara spoke in an annoyed tone, "Are you mental? I said, _let. Me. Go._" The Inuzuka grinded his teeth. Why was he getting such a bad feeling all of a sudden? Then, in a blink of an eye, the red head covered the dog breath's entire face with his bare hand. Kiba became stationary.

He leaned in closer and whispered, _"Do you want to know how it's like to have your whole face completely ripped off?"_

"_**Stop.**_"

A sudden voice echoed throughout the cafeteria. Everyone began scanning the room to where the voice came from until it spoke again.

"_**Don't make me repeat myself,**_" it warned. They finally noted that the voice came from the timid pink haired girl. The entire room froze in shock. They couldn't believe this fragile little mouse actually ordered _Gaara_ _Subaku._ Even Gaara seemed to be a little surprised. He smirked with amusement and shoved Kiba to the ground; making his way over to the now strangely confident, chick.

Naruto rushed over to Kiba's side and helped him up, "You okay, dude?" the dog lover didn't even let Sakura leave his eyesight, "Crap, not again!"

The blonde troublemaker watched him question, "What do you mean, 'not again'?" but before Kiba could've responded; he was distracted by a loud slapping noise.

A pregnant air of silence filled the air.

"…O.M.G…THE PINK FREAK JUST SLAPPED GARRA SUBAKU!" one girl announced causing the whole cafeteria to begin an uproar.

Sakura nonchalantly blinked at the tattooed boy as he tried to recollect himself on what just happened. He touched the red swelling bruise on his cheek and licked his lips. Gaara then cupped the girl's face with his hand.

"_You_," he addressed her, _"_You're the first person to _ever_ hit me."

"_**Should I be given a prize?" **_Sakura mocked in a dull tone.

Gaara smirked, "You should. Though I can't think of one at the moment…and it looks like we're about to be interrupted." He referred to the older Uchiha who now seemed to be strolling into the café.

Itachi glared at the red head, hinting him that it was his time to leave. And as he did, the cafeteria was filled with murmuring.

Itachi after approached the pinkette, "Did he do anything to you?"

Sakura stared at him blankly, "_**'The fuck are you?**_"

Itachi twitched at the suddenly bold girl. It was also his first time for a female to speak to him in such a rude manner.

"Tobi thinks Haruno-chan is acting weird," the orange masked boy decided to finally pop up.

"Not just you, un," Deidara walked over to the group.

"Well would ya look at this shit!" Hidan too followed, laughing his butt off, "Looks like the pink freak is comin' outta her shell!"

"OH, so NOW you guys look to show up?! Cowards!" Naruto insulted them.

"Hey, hey! Although the Akatsuki are a group of delinquents, the number one rule is to stay away from danger unless it hits us FIRST!" the very fish like Kisame appeared from behind.

"Yeah, yeah! Excuses! Anyways…" he glanced at Kiba, "You are…?"

He showed a toothy grin and his pup barked happily, "Kiba Inuzuka! And this little dude here is Akamaru!"

Itachi and Tobi retreated a little.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and these are my mentally challenged lackies!" the blonde joked.

"Who're you calling 'mentally challenged', moron!" Both Sasuke and Shikamaru appeared, whopping Naruto in the head (guess they're okay with being called lackies O_O). Sai also appeared, calling Naruto dickless as always.

Tobi ignored them, "So Kiba-kun, what's wrong with Sakura-chan?" he sounded a bit serious for a second.

"**Mind your business, you gay ass lollipop!" **Sakura growled at the boy. And was it me or did a vein pop up on his mask?

"Damn, is she on her period?!" Hidan wondered out loud.

Kiba sighed, "No she isn't…sadly," He then approached her carefully so she wouldn't have to smack him too. The group watch what was about to occur in curiosity.

"Close your eyes," Kiba commanded.

"_**Don't tell me what to do, bitch!**_" Sakura hissed.

"Do it!"

"_**NO!"**_

Kiba took in a deep breath, "_Sakura._" He addressed her firmly. She halted her arguing as Kiba took this opportunity to quickly close the gap between them by kissing her.

The group of boys and cafeteria were dumbstruck as they witnessed the pinkette struggle at the forceful smooch.

After five seconds, they broke apart; both their faces flushed crimson. Sakura was breathing rather heavily.

"**N-no…she's at her limit…!"**

And in a blink of an eye, blood gushed out of the pink head's nostrils, spraying the entire cafeteria like a fire hydrant. Most of her blood ended up blinding Kiba.

A minute later when all her blood dried up, the girl fainted leaving a speechless crowd, disturbed at what just occurred. The group of boys (mostly covered in nose blood) were traumatized.

Kiba wiped some blood away from his eyes and grinned nervously, "Guess I'll have to explain what just happened, huh?"

_**::: 7 KISSES :::**_

_**Disclaimer~ Naruto and friends don't belong to me (or else I would've done some reeeeeeeaaaaaaal freaky stuff O_O)**_

_**(ArG this chapter is shorttt) So I wanted to try and make the story a wee bit deeper to why Sakura is this timid and crap. I hope I didn't make it uninteresting to some of you! SORRYY! And I would also like to apologize for updating so late! I WAS ABOUT TO DROP THIS STORY BUT CHANGED MY MIND CUZ OF THOSE WHO WANTED ME TO CONTINUE IT! (you guys are awesome btw :'D god bless~) I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED IT~ **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW BY PREESING THAT SMEXXI BUTTON DOWN THERE~ ;)**_


End file.
